Greta And The Girls
by dimestorehood
Summary: It was 1963, before The Beatles came to America, JFK was shot in Texas, and before I had any clue about life. This was a time when they only thing that was important to me was my four best friends Teddy, Vern, Chris, and Gordie. Mary Sue and Language.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Stand By Me or The Body. Stephen King and Rob Reiner do. I wasn't even alive when either came out so..yeah. I have taken elements from the novella and the movie, so it will be OOC.

**12345**

It was 1963, before The Beatles came to America, JFK was shot in Texas, and before I had any clue about life. This was a time when they only thing that was important to me was my four best friends Teddy, Vern, Chris, and finally, Gordie.

Our first day of tenth grade, also our first day at Castle County Sr High School, home of the Knights, I walked out of our house and through the white picket fence to my best friends house. Gordon Lachance was my best friend, and probably the love of my life, which I of course didn't know at the time. My mother always said we'd grow up to marry each other. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door slamming and as I looked up, I saw him. My breath was taken away for a moment. "Gordo!" I yelled, obviously surprising the teenage boy. When he looked up, he lost his footing and fell from the front steps, smack into the ground. I couldn't help but laugh, Gordie helping himself up and walking towards me.

"Nobody saw that, right?" He asked, out of breath, hands on his knees. I had to stand back a bit to take him all in.

"My god, Gordie. You're a giant." Gordie laughed, shaking his head. It was only about three days since I last saw him and he already grew two inches and was suddenly more attractive to me.

"Shut up, Greta." He rolled his eyes, throwing an arm over my shoulder as we walked down the street to school together. This was so weird, I never felt butterflies like this before and I've been around plenty of boys. I leaned closer to his black cotton t-shirt, taking in the smell - wait, no, ew. stop that. I could tell myself all I wanted to stop, but I couldn't help thinking he was cute. "So, are you as excited as I am?" Gordon asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I shook my head, looking up at him.

"Oh dear Gordie, you have no idea how unexcited I am right now." I replied as he laughed, looking around for the others. I didn't even notice we were almost there, but it was true. School was one thing I was **not **excited about. Castle County Sr High was composed of two towns, Castle Rock and Castle View, bitter rivals of the classes. Castle View was the rich, Castle Rock the poor. I didn't personally consider Castle Rock poor, more of middle class but it didn't matter. Castle County High is right smack dab in the middle of the two towns.

Kids from Castle Lake go to Castle Lake Sr High, our, ironically, biggest rival high school. The Knights and The Stallions, also ironic. Castle Rock and Castle View had two different Jr Highs and grade schools, but our towns were so underfunded they bundled us together, which was a terrible mistake. By the time we got to Lloyd's Barber Shop, our twosome became a three.

Our other best friend, Theodore Duchamp, was a bit of a loony. To put it politely, he was one doughnut short of a dozen. His dad was prone to fits of rage, and once took Teddy's ear to a stove and almost burnt it off. Mr. Duchamp was carted off to some mental institution, become the town's token crazy. Teddy was good for a laugh and an adventure, but other than that he wasn't too much of a friend. You could never get a serious conversation out of the damn kid. Teddy also changed a bit. He had gotten taller and his hair a bit longer, his nose starting to fit his face.

"Hey Teds." Teddy nodded at my greeting, shoving a bagel into his mouth. I could tell by his unshowered hair and the smell of his shirt, he was in a hurry to get to school. "Lemme guess, you woke up late?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied with a full mouth, it came out 'yef' with the bread product lodged up his mouth and around his face. I licked my thumb and brushed the crumbs out of his face. Teddy swatted my hands away. "Hey, watch it mother Greta."

I hated that nickname. The boys started calling me "Mother Greta" after Gordie complained that I "baby them too much." I rolled my eyes, pushing Teddy with my shoulder.

"Fine, if you want to walk through life with bagel crumbs all over your face, be my guest." I retorted, Teddy sticking his tongue out in response. "Wow, Teddy. After actually getting into high school, you'd think you would mature, but alas you have proved the population of Castle Rock that we were once again wrong."

"Ah, fuck you." Teddy really was the true image of maturity, as my sister would say.

"Schools about to start, guys. Come on." Gordie ordered, walking faster. That was weird, Gordie hated school. He dreaded coming here since I've known him.

"Oh, come on Gordo! Why you all excited about seeing those assholes from the View?" Teddy called out to his retreating back, Gordie flipping us off in the process. I rolled my eyes as Teddy put his arm around me, putting his weight on me.

"Come on, before Gordie has a big ol' fit." I said, the both of us trying to catch up to the tall teenage boy fast-pace walking away from us. "Gordie, come on, slow down! Teddy doesn't smell that bad!" I yelled, getting a laugh out of Gordie and a noogie from Teddy.

"Shut up Greta, I don't smell bad! If anyone smells bad, its you!" He smelled his shirt anyways, a look of disgust as he pulled back. "Oh god, maybe I do!" Before I could even process anything, Teddy's shirt was off. I stopped walking and brought my palm to my face in disgust. Told you Teddy was a nut.

"Sweet Jesus, Teddy! Put your shirt back on!"

"Ah, come on, Greta. You just said I stink!" He replied, whipping his shirt in the air like a cowboy making a lasso in a rodeo. I can't believe we have him as a friend. A few cars passing by started to honk at Teddy's naked torso. He cheered for himself and the passing cars, totally enjoying the attention.

We walked to our school, Teddy still naked, until we got to the front of the school where the visitor parking lot was. We stood around the flag pole, ten minutes until our first classes started. I leaned against the cold flag pole, Gordie and Teddy comparing classes. I knew that Teddy and I had French and Science together, but I wasn't sure about any of the others. Gordie turned to me and show me his classes. We had 2nd period English and 4th period History together. While we compared, our other friends Chris Chambers and Vern Tessio had shown up around the bend.

Christopher Chambers came from a bad family, his father a drunk and his siblings constantly getting in trouble. I didn't really know Chris very well. There was always an awkward tension between the two of us, since we both knew that if it wasn't for Gordie, we probably wouldn't even speak to each other. It wasn't that Chris was mean to me, it was just that if Gordie wasn't around to mediate the friendships, we'd never really have anything to say to each other. We talked the awkward small talk, like we were talking to a friends parents. Of course, Chris was extremely good looking, and got better looking every day. His hair was growing longer, and he was the second tallest of the group.

Vern Tessio was the "token fat kid" in the group, but I actually like Vern. Sure, he was annoying at times and not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but he had character and was always up for going back to our childish ways for the day. Vern was more of Teddy's friend, even if I didn't understand it. Teddy was a dick towards Vern, but Vern took it. Oh well, it wasn't like I actually knew the whole story behind them. I only became friends with them a couple of years ago.

"Hey guys!" I smiled, giving Chris and Vern a quick, friendly hug. They smiled at me, pulling out their class list and automatically went over it with the three of us. I learned that I had Chris in 3rd period Science and 5th period Math, I had Vern in History and 6th period Home Ec, and everyone had the same lunch. The bell rang, and I looked at Teddy as the other three boys shuffled off to class. "Off to class, Monsieur Duchamp?" I asked him in a pseudo-french accent, holding my arm out to him. Teddy accepted my arm, straightening his back.

"Why of course, Madame Hansen." He replied as we raced off to class, taking a seat in the class room as everyone shuffled around, trying to find friends and where to belong. Teddy sat in the open seat in front of me, where I got a full frontal view of his burnt ear. It was sort of interesting to me, I felt many days were I have almost actually touched it, which I know would be a mistake. It wasn't spoken, but I'm sure he was very self-conscious of his ear. But then again, he is a boy. Boys don't really get worried like that do they?

I was so focused on the mind of boys, I didn't even realize that class was over. I asked Teddy what went on, and he told me he fell asleep and didn't even think about it. I rolled my eyes. Classic Teddy.

The next few classes barely registered in my mind. In English, I sat next to Gordie and sat there, like a complete weirdo and stared at him all day as he wrote. I knew he wasn't writing the stuff on the board, but on a story. I couldn't help but notice the way his tongue sticks out of his mouth when he thinks, it made him kind of look like a puppy. He's my best friend and I'm thinking about how cute his is. You're not supposed to do that. I could tell this year was going to be really interesting.

In English, when I wasn't looking at Gordie, I was looking at my teacher. This year, I got the one English teacher who was really cute, Mr. Remar. All of the girls in our school wanted him as our English teacher, and I was actually lucky enough to be enrolled in his class. I don't think Gordie really felt the same way. If I wasn't excited for high school, I would always look foward to this class.

I had Science with Teddy and Chris, and any class with them is never boring. We had one of the most laid back teachers, Mr. Cooper, whom everyone loved. I didn't like him. He looked like your mom's creepy second cousin who only talked about pigs. Teddy sat next to me, Chris infront of me. Chris was always turning around to talk to us, getting a yell out of Mr. Cooper. Most of the kids in our Science class were from the View, which was awkward. Even if we didn't come from the same over-all neighborhood, we all knew who each other were. I could see everyone turning to look at Chris and Teddy, calling Chris a bad kid and Teddy a crazy bastards son. I felt bad for them, those kids didn't even know us.

After Science, I headed off to History with Gordie and Vern, then luckily off to Lunch. I had lunch will all four of the guys, so It wasn't going to be hard to find friends or anything. As we stood in the lunch line, Chris and Teddy stopped in mid-sentence, and looked up to the doors. Naturally, the rest of the group looked up to see what was going on. The doors opened to show one of the most dreaded cliques of the school. It was what we called "The Jo's" since everyone in the groups first name started with 'Jo'.

The leader of group Josie Cartman, the prettiest girl in school and probably the biggest bitch you could ever meet. She drove me nuts, she could do whatever and not get in trouble. She thought she was better than everyone, no wonder she came from the View. Her second in command was Joanne Davenport, she knows everything about everyone. She thinks she's really cool because she was invited into the group, but I've heard Josie doesn't actually _like_ her.

Jolene Peters was the newest girl in the group and probably the dumbest person you would ever meet. She made Stuttering Stanley Tarbox look like Eleanore Roosevelt. The last of the group was Jo Ellen Hayes. Everyone thought she was a bitch, but she never actually talked so I didn't think she was. She was pretty, but in a normal way, not like Josie who wore the whole revlon factory on her face everyday.

I looked at everyones faces and what I saw almost broke my heart. They were in awe. Gordie's didn't leave Josie's breast until she walked up to us.

"Hey Josie." Chris said casually, grabbing a roll out of the bread basket. She nodded in response, fluttering her eyelashes at the four boys and flipping her hair over her shoulder. Ugh, it was the classic flirt technique that my sister Kristy taught me before she got married two years ago.

"Hi Josie." I said, pushing Gordie out of my way. She smiled with no teeth. That was never good.

"Oh, hey Greta." She said, putting her hands behind her back. "Love those jeans, they really show off your curves." I instantly looked down at my jeans. "They really show how you're actually a girl." Teddy started to laugh, his voice sounding like someone was dragging their nails into a chalkboard.

"Greta? A girl! If you didn't look at her boobs you wouldn't even know she was one!" His hands were on his knees, doubled over in laughter. Eventually, everyone was laughing. Even Gordie! I couldn't fucking believe it.

My own best friend of seven years.

**12345**

Review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Stand By Me or The Body. Stephen King and Rob Reiner do. I wasn't even alive when either came out so..yeah. I have taken elements from the novella and the movie, so it will be OOC.

**12345  
**  
Making fun of me had become every ones favorite thing in a matter of seconds. I laughed it off, ignoring Josie and my friends mean comments, with a smile on my face. I wouldn't let her know it bothered me. That's what she wanted, I wasn't going to grant her that. No fucking way.

I just couldn't believe my best friend of seven years wasn't going to even attempt to defend me. Sure, I didn't expect the other boys to, since I only really started to hang out with them until three or four years ago. But Gordie? What a friend.

"Bye boys." Josie waved, swaying her hips away from us, Teddy still laughing, turning toward his tray. The rest of the guys just went back to what they were doing before, acting like nothing had happened. I breathed in heavily, following suit and paying for my lunch.

The rest of the day was a complete blur. It was like I was on autopilot. People would say something and I would just nod my head in response, not even paying attention. Then again, I don't think anyone realized that. I just couldn't stop thinking about it all day.

Was I really that masculine that you couldn't even tell that I was female? No way, that's impossible. I had "fabulous curves like Rita Hayworth" as my sister Annelle had put it, but she could be lying just to make me feel better? I guess I didn't dress very girly, like Josie Cartman, but I didn't wear leather jackets either. I wasn't completely manly, was I?

Through hours of self doubt, school had ended and it was time to leave. I packed up my stuff from my locker and hurried out the door. I didn't really feel like hanging out with Gordie after the most embarrassing hour of lunch I've ever experienced. I was almost home free until I heard Chris' voice.

"Hey, Greta!" He called towards me, forcing me to turn around.

"Oh, hey Chris. How was your first day of class?" I asked casually, trying to hide the urgency in my voice. I wanted to just go home and take a nice relaxing bath. A habit that Annelle got me hooked on.

"It was pretty good. Actually, it was kind of boring. But hey, can I ask you something?" Oh god, he better not ask me to try and set him up with one of the Jo's.

"Yeah, go ahead." I replied, nodding my head. Why couldn't this day just end.

"You know, today, at lunch?" Oh, when all of you assholes ruined my whole high school life? Hmm, doesn't ring a bell.

"Sort of. What about it?"

"When we we're talking with Josie about you, we were just joking. We didn't really mean it like that." What other way could you guys have ment it.

"Oh, of course. I know that, Chris. Don't worry about me." I smiled, adjusting my bag and shifting on my feet. Please, for god's sake, leave me alone!

"Okay, good." He smiled at me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Well, I will see you later. Tell Gordie I said bye." Oh, right. Speaking of Gordie.

"Greta! Wait up!" I heard the familiar voice calling after me when I started to run away.

I wanted to get away from that school so fast that I started to sprint all the way home. I slammed the door as I barged into my house, getting a yell from my mother who was too busy feeding my little brother Peter to come after me.

I ran up the stairs and jumped onto my bed that seemed to make the whole room shake. I had to share a room with my little sister Dolores, or Dolly as everyone called her. All I could do was lay there for half an hour, willing myself not to cry in front of Dolly.

With two sisters and a baby brother, the bathroom was usually always full. I had another sister besides Annelle and Dolly, named Bethany but she didn't live with us anymore. She married out of high school to some guy in her grade named Davey. Just trying to remember what it was like with all four of us girls sharing one bathroom made my head hurt.

I walked into the bathroom, and took off my school clothes, starting a bath. It was hot when I stepped in, but I was in such a need for one I didn't even notice.

It wasn't until the bathtub was filled all the way up that I actually let myself cry.

**54321**

I know, I know! Its short, but I was suffering from writers block and I just wanted to get this done. I am already starting on the next chapter, so you wont have to wait long. Promise.

Review, lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Stand By Me or The Body. Stephen King and Rob Reiner do. I wasn't even alive when either came out so..yeah. I have taken elements from the novella and the movie, so it will be OOC.

**12345**

I stood in front of my shared closet, looking at the options of clothing for myself. It had been four days since "D-Day" as I called it, and I had distanced myself from my guy friends on a quest for girl friends. Yesterday, I had actually sat at another table from Gordie. I had also started to wear more feminine clothing that I had stolen from Annelle.

"Greta Lucille Hansen!" I heard my mother yell to me from the foyer, knowing I'm in trouble. I walked out of my room and yelled down.

"Yes mother?" I better play it safe.

"Greta, did you take your sisters yellow dress, the one with the little rose buds on it?" She asked with an annoyed tone of voice.

"No, I didn't take her dress." I rolled my eyes, walking back into my room with a smile. I did take it from her, but I wore it two days ago. I don't think she even noticed until she went to look for it this morning. I returned to my spot in front of the closet, pulling clothes done from the hangers and holding it against my body. I chose a blue dress that had flowers with a lighter shade of blue to them. It was a little bit short since I got it as a birthday gift in august and I had grown since then.

I left for school, seeing Gordie and Chris leaving Gordie's house. Oh no. "Hey Grets!" Gordie called towards me, opening the white picket fence and stepping out. I waved, trying to get around them and get to school. If I wanted to really distance myself from Gordie, my whole family would have to move to Jerusalem's Lot or something.

"So, Greta, where have you been?" Chris asked, throwing an arm around my shoulders as we walked to school. I shrugged my shoulders at his question.

"Oh, you know. Around."

"Greta, isn't that dress a bit short for you?" Gordie laughed, pulling on the skirt. I smoothed the disturbance in the fabric that Gordie had left as the two boys continued teasing each other. So now you notice I'm actually a girl? Wow, Gordie. "Anyways, seriously, where have you been? You didn't sit with us yesterday." He asked again, looking down at me.

"Yeah, you picked Mary "The Bitch" Pearl over your four best friends in the entire world! How could you Greta?" Chris called out, putting on a fake pout.

"Oh dear Chris, I'm sorry to have hurt your feelings. I will never sit with Mary "The Bitch" Pearl ever again!" I replied, hearing a muffled sniffle as someone pushed by us. I recognized the curly red hair the moment I saw it. Oh shit. "Damn you, Chris! Look what you did!" I punched his shoulder, running to catch up with Mary.

"I was just kidding, Mary! Greta's the bitch!" He called after us, rubbing his shoulder as I ran towards her. She was holding her books to her chest and crying.

"Mary, I'm really sorry. I was just repeating what Chris said." She kept walking away from me. "I don't think you're a bitch, I promise! I think you're really nice and I was wondering if you wanted to come to the lake with me after school?" I said, out of breath. Mary stopped walking and looked at me.

"Do you really mean it or are you just saying that so I forgive you?" She asked.

"I really mean it, Mary."

"Okay, I will come to the lake with you after school." She agreed, a smile on her face. I walked with her all the way to school, learning that she was an only child and didn't have many cousins. I told her that we could trade if she wanted.

When we got to school, I walked into french class and sat down where I usually sat. I saw Teddy walk into class expecting him to sit infront of me as he usually did, but he rejected that idea and sat with "Stuttering Stanley" Turbox on the other side of the room. I was still mad at Teddy, and I know that I didn't sit with them at lunch yesterday, but I didn't expect him to take it personally.

My next class was English with my favorite teacher Mr. Remar. When the bell rang, I practicly ran from seat to get to my next class. I sat down next to Gordie and waved.

"Someones a ball of energy." Gordie commented, chuckling to himself and continuing to write in his notebook. I smiled, tapping my foot on the floor. Mary walked into class with Jo Ellen Hayes behind her, which threw me off. I didn't think Jo Ellen had any friends. Mary sat next to me, Jo Ellen in the seat in front of Mary. I waved at the both of them.

"Hey Greta. This is Jo Ellen Hayes, Jo Ellen, this is Greta." Mary introduced us, Jo Ellen actually giving me a smile in return. I thought that since she made fun of me on Monday that she didn't like me. Then again, I didn't actually see Jo Ellen make fun of me. It was mostly Josie Cartman and Joanne Davenport. Jolene Peters was probably too dumb to make up an insult. I decided to give Jo Ellen a chance when Mr. Remar came in.

It was an audible sigh when ever he walked in. Us girls couldn't help it, he was just so... good looking. He wrote **LORD OF THE FLIES **at the top of the blackboard, turning around to face the class.

"Who has read" His voice boomed, pointing to the chalkboard "Lord Of The Flies?" He asked, leaning forward on his desk and glancing at our faces. No one spoke up. "Okay, by a show of hands, people. How many of you have read this book?"

In the corner of my eye, only four hands shot up in the air. One of them being Gordie's. Of course. Gordie read everything these days. Mr. Remar nodded, putting his hands in his khakis and casually walking around the room. He took a piece of paper out and wrote down the list of names of the kids who read the book. "Okay, except for the four people who have actually read the book, can anyone guess what its about?"

Mostly every girls arm shot up in the air, mine included. His eyes scanned the room, resting on a blond girl in the back. "Yes, Miss--"

"David." She finished for him.

"Yes, Miss David."

"I'm going to guess its about a man who is king of a land of flies." She replied to Mr. Remar's question. I watched him as he put an hand to his face, taking a deep breath after that stupid answer, I guessed. I shared a glance with Gordie, causing us to both get the giggles. "Mr. Lachance, Ms. Hansen. Is there a problem?" Mr. Remar questioned, staring us down.

"No." We said in unison, covering our smiles with our hands.

"Right, so Ms. Hansen. Can you tell us about what you think Lord Of The Flies is about?" He asked. I shrugged, tapping my pencil on the notebook in front of me.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Remar." I replied, sharing glances with Gordie.

"And why not, Ms. Hansen?"

"Because Gordie told me about it when he read it two years ago." A few people started to giggle at my answer, Mr. Remar included.

Eventually we got the answer from a boy in the back of the class. It took the whole period to finally get it out of the student. The bell rang and I walked to science class. When I got there, I sat with Chris, Teddy again sitting with Stanley Tarbox.

"What the hell is Teddy's problem?" I asked Chris.

Chris shrugged, turning his head back to the teacher. "He made new friends." He replied.

After science and history, we finally made it to lunch. I waited around for Mary, when I saw a familiar head of red hair. I waved her over.

"Hey Greta." She smiled as she greeted me. We both walked into the line to get our lunch. We looked over at the lunch room doors as The Jo's once again walked in. Why were they always late, anyways? "Oh great." Mary muttered, turning away from them. I guess she didn't like them either.

The Jo's ignored us and school went by fast. I once again waited for Mary, outside the school and by the flag pole. "Greta!" I looked up at Gordie and Vern who called my name. They walked towards me, Vern dicussing the latest episode of Bonanza. "Whats going on?"

"I'm waiting for Mary." I confessed, as Vern waved at a few younger boys.

"I'll see you later, bye Greta, Gordie."

It was just Gordie and I, awkwardly standing around as kids left school. "So, where have you been lately? I feel like I haven't seen you all week." Gordie asked, shifting on the balls of his feet.

"Oh, I've just been around my house. I've had to babysit for Peter." It wasn't a total lie. I did babysit, for two hours on Wednesday.

"Well, we should do something this weekend. You know, go back to the tree house for old times sake?" He asked, looking past my head and towards the football field behind me.

"Umm, well, I'll see what Mary and I are doing. Speaking of Mary." She walked towards us, smiling. "Hey Mary! Are you ready?" I asked, as she nodded. I could tell she was mesmerized by Gordie's presence. I guess she hadn't been around a lot of boys. "Okay, so bye Gordie. See you later." I waved as Mary and I walked to the lake.

I sat down in the grass with the sun shining down on my new friend and I. This was the first time this week I could actually relax without thinking about The Jo's, Gordie, or the rest of my friends.

I could just think about the sunshine on my shoulder.

**54321**

Review! :)

I will have chapter four up as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I do not own Stand By Me or The Body. Stephen King and Rob Reiner do. I wasn't even alive when either came out so..yeah. I have taken elements from the novella and the movie, so it will be OOC.

I want to thank everyone who is reviewed! You will be getting some awesome cupcakes in the mail, so review if you want some! If you don't like cupcakes, well I guess I will just wake you up in the morning and make crepes for you or somethin'. Thank you so so so much!

Oh, and _S.A.M. Fonceca_: I hated Lord Of The Flies. It was almost as bad as Animal Farm. I wanted to shoot my freshman English teacher for that boring novel.

On another note, there are hints of Greta/Chris but they do not end up together. This is a Gordie/OC story. This goes along with the story, so if you wanted a Gordie/OC story just hold on tight! It comes later.

**12345**

In the last few weeks, I had made a new best friend whom was an actual female. I was seeing less and less of the boys, to the point they were almost just random faces in the hall. I had been so excited about having a girl friend that I almost forgot that I was once very close with Gordie Lachance. I had spent the last few weeks going to the lake with Mary, enjoying the weather while it was still hot. We hadn't actually gone swimming since the water was freezing, but just being in the sunny fields with all the grass was enough.

This particular weekend Mary had left to Derry with her parents for a visit with her grandmother. I had decided that even if Mary wasn't around, I'd go to the lake to relax. It was the only place I could think without the interruption of my family or other friends. I knew it was probably one of the last few days that we would actually see the sun.

Lately all I could think about was what Gordie was doing. Was it really fair of me to punish all of the boys for so long? I wasn't even sure if I was still mad at them for betraying me to impress The Bitch From Hell, but I don't think it would of mattered. I think either way we were destined to make new friends.

"Reta!" My eyes opened seeing the sun was now blocked from my eyes. I looked above me to see Chris standing over me. He was smiling a toothy grin, his hands in his pocket and a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey, Chris. Whats going on?" I asked, sitting up.

"I'm going for a swim today. Its really hot out." He replied, sitting next to me and putting out his cigarette.

"Yeah, but the water is freezing, Chris. You'll catch a terrible cold." He smiled at my maternal tone, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I missed you mother Greta." This made me blush from the feeling of shame for leaving Gordie and Chris. "C'mon." He said getting up, holding out his hand. I grabbed on to his hand and was pulled up, following him on to the dock. Chris jumped into the freezing water, his head bobbing up with a look of shock. "Holy god its freezing!"

I smiled, sitting down with my legs over the edge. "I told you so." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Come on, Greta!" Chris pleaded with a pout. He wanted me to come swimming with him.

"Hell no, Chris!" I replied, shaking my head. He put his arms on the top of dock holding himself up, looking up at me. "I swear, if you're looking up my dress, I will make your eyesight as bad as Teddy's." He laughed at my threat.

"Why don't you like to swim, Greta? Its so much fun." He said, nudging my knee with his elbow, leaving a wet spot on my dress.

"Because I know you'll leave me in the deepest part of the lake to drown, stupid." I rolled my eyes, grinning in spite of myself. He laughed.

Chris squinting up at me. I figured the sun was behind my head. "Are you on your.....you know?" He asked, a disgusted look upon both of our faces.

"Ew, Chris! And no. I just don't feel like swimming."

"Come on, Reta. Its hotter than a POW camp in Malaysia." I rolled my eyes once again at Chris.

"Boy, you watch too much television." I stuck his tongue out at him. "So, how are you anyways?"

"I'm okay. We miss you though." He said, referring to Gordie and himself.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You've told me." I shrugged, giving him a small smile. "I miss you guys too."

"You never hang out with us anymore." He continued, shaking the water from his hair.

"Are you just trying to make me feel bad, Chris? I'm sorry, but I've been a little bit busy trying to be more girly for you guys and you don't even fucking notice." Oops. I didn't mean to burst out and reveal why I was upset with them.

"Thats what this is about? You're mad because we were teasing you?" He reasoned, his tone filled with surprise.

"You weren't teasing me, you were flat out degrading me. I'm sorry I'm not as feminine as you guys wanted. I'm sorry I'm not Josie Cartman." I had started to cry. It was the last thing I ever wanted to do in front of any boy. The only time I ever cried in front of Gordie, my best friend in the whole world, was when Denny died. After that I vowed to never let another boy see me cry again.

I wiped my eyes and stood up, turning to leave.

"Wait, Greta! Don't go!" He yelled but I didn't listen. I kept walking away from him until I was sure he wasn't following me. I knew that he was going to tell Gordie and the rest of them. I was sure he was going to try and fix this, too. It was just in his nature. By the time I got home, I passed out on my bed.

I was woken up by a tapping on my window. It was dark in my room, with only the faint sound of Dolly snoring besides the tapping. I walked over cautiously to the window, in case it was some Minotaur that we read about in History or tiger coming to eat me. Opening the window I almost screamed in Chris' face.

"What in the Sam Hill are you doing here at" I looked at the clock "twelve o'clock in the morning?" I asked him. Chris waved his fingers at me, trying to get me to sit on the roof with him. "Nuh-uh, Christopher. I am not going out there. Its freezing."

"Then let me come in. Please, Greta?" Something in his voice made me want to let him in, but Dolly was sleeping.

"Ugh, fine. I will go out there. Just meet me downstairs." I gave up, closing the window and tip toeing out of my room and downstairs. Chris was standing by the Oak tree in the backyard, digging his shoe into the dirt. "Okay, why are you here?"

"I'm sorry we made you feel bad, Greta." I couldn't help but scoff. I remembered why I was made now. "We didn't mean to make fun of you. We thought it was okay with you, you said so." Oh, great job Chris. Turn this back on me. "Its just, we're boys. We don't know you are upset unless you say you are." Chris had tried to reason.

"Of course I was upset Chris. You were making fun of me just to make Josie like you. You told the rest of the guys, didn't you? I bet you ran to Gordie's to tell him how pathetic I am!" I had trouble keeping the anger out of my voice.

"I didn't tell them, Greta. I would never do that you, you know that! And besides, I'm sorry, Greta. I really am sorry. Please, listen to me. You don't need to be Josie Cartman. You don't need to be anyone but yourself. You are so pretty, Grets. You don't even know how pretty you are, you don't need to wear makeup or shorter dresses to show you are a girl." His lecture was sincere, but I wasn't entirely convinced. I was still feeling down on myself.

"I don't know, Chris." I whispered, looking away.

"Greta, look at me. We like you the way you are." Chris said, making me look at him.

"Okay, fine. I guess I will give you a second chance." I surrendered, shaking my head.

"Atta girl." He smiled. "Oh, come er' give me a hug!" I laughed and gave him a hug.

"I'll see you at school. Or tomorrow. We'll get the gang together and play cards or something like that." I walked away, Chris nodding in response. I looked back before opening the back door. "Oh, and Chris?"

"Yeah, Reta?" He replied, using the childhood nickname.

"You're a good friend." I waved goodbye, shutting the door closed.

54321

Okay, so I know it was very Chris/Greta. If you get the feeling of it being romantic, excuse that. It was a friendly lecture. Chris is kind of like an older brother to Greta.

If you read, review. If you don't like it, try and be nice about it. ;)

x Rachel!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Stand By Me or The Body. Stephen King and Rob Reiner do. I wasn't even alive when either came out. I have taken elements from the novella and the movie, so it will be OOC.

Hi guys! It has been brought to my attention that proof reading just once does not fix all of your mistakes. Haha I'm sorry! I usually think I have gotten them all then post my chapter to later find out that there are mistakes and its too late to fix. But alas, I'm working on it and I know have post-it notes around my room to remind to proof read at least 3 or 4 times! ;)

**12345**

After I had said goodnight to Chris, I had tip toed back to bed and fell back asleep. I woke up at 9:00 am when I felt some heavy breathing over my face. I opened my eyes to see a big pink tongue right next to my eyes, a large furry body sitting on the floor next to my bed and watching me.

It was our German Shepherd, Lassie. Lassie was an outside dog who would spend most of her time in the woods out back. The only time Lassie was actually allowed in the house was when my father was home which was rare.

My father really wasn't ever home, since his job took him to Augusta. He was a Lawyer and the work he did kept him in Augusta for weeks at a time. But since Lassie was stalking me, I guess he was finally home from his latest case.

"Greta, are you awake yet?" I heard my mothers voice, instantly knowing that tone. I was in trouble. I lifted my head up at my mother, her hands on her hips.

She was way too into the whole 'Ice Queen' act she adopted when one of her children was in deep shit.

"Yes, mother." I decided to play it safe and keep my mouth shut. I got up and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Greta, you didn't do the dishes last night like you were supposed to." She started to scold. I let out a breath of relief. I was afraid she knew that I snuck out to have a talk with Chris last night. "And you know that means you have to do twice the work to repay. You will do yard work with your father today." My father only cleaned when he was home for more than two days.

"But mom! Yard work is for boys!" I pleaded with her, begging for something different.

"No buts! Until Peter is old enough, you girls will just have to accept that yard work can be gender neutral." I glared at the floor. I didn't want to do this. "Just please, Greta. For once can you just stop being so stubborn and actually do this for me?"

"Fine, I will help out with the yard work." My mother felt satisfied and left the room, leaving me to get dressed.

I decided not to shower since I was probably going to get dirty and could shower later. I grabbed a pair of my fathers shorts when he was a teenager and an old flannel shirt that Chris had left at my house once. If I had to do this, I was not going to get my clothes dirty.

I walked outside to see my father bringing wood on to a lumber pile near the shed. He had noticed me standing by the doorway and waved me over. Lassie ran ahead of me as I jogged toward my dad.

"Aren't those my shorts from high school?" He asked, pointing to the offending article of clothing. I shook my head no. "Alright, well, take those" He pointed to one pile of wood near the woods "to here."

I sighed, walking to the woods and picking up a piece at a time. My father started to work on something else while I continued. I soon found out that my arms would get tired really fast. Though I hated yard work, it gave me time to think about things.

Was Chris being truthful, that I didn't have to be like Josie to be pretty? I always thought I was pretty, but I knew right now wouldn't be the best example. Was I wrong to make new friends out of spite?

"G-R-E-T-A!" Gordie and Chris were laughing and spelling out my name like they were cheerleaders, sharing a candy bar. I waved to them, picking up more wood and dropping it off on the ever growing lumber pile. They were walking from Gordie's backyard to mine.

Some days I forget that we are neighbors, and today was one of those days. A day when I was not looking attractive. Unless Gordie found dirt sexy, well, than that was his problem.

"Hey Grettie Bear." Gordie greeted me, chewing on the chocolate and with his arm around Chris. "Whatcha doing?"

"Yard work." I replied with an annoyed tone, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"Hello Gordie, Chris." My father came out of the shed, cleaning the dirt off his hands with a rag. Oh god, how embarrassing.

"Hey Mr. Hansen." The boys said in unison, stepping away from me cautiously. My dad could intimidate Ace Merrill.

My dad looked at the boys to me, shrugging and throwing the rag back in the shed. "You go on. If mom asks, you cleaned everything up." I smiled, giving my dad a big hug. He always had a soft spot for Gordie since his brother died.

I turned back to Gordie and Chris. "So, you guys want to do something?" I asked them.

"Yeah, sure. We were going to walk around town and stuff." Gordie and Chris nodded, agreeing silently that it was okay for me to tag along.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go shower. I will meet you guys in a jiff." I told them.

Before I had left, Chris called after me. "Hey, isn't that my shirt?" I shook my head no and ran in to the house before he could say anything else.

I took a quick shower and pulled the same blue dress I wore when I began my friendship with Mary over my head. It had been washed, mind you. I waited until my hair was dry before I left my house and walked to Gordie's.

Gordie and Chris were sitting on the porch, waiting for me. I smiled and waved.

"Hey Greta!" Gordie called, the boys getting up from were they sat and walking towards me. "You ready?" I nodded. We left Gordie's house and walked around town, stopping at little shops and talking with other locals.

We had wondered into a stretch of forest, settling down by a few rocks and rested for a bit.

We laughed and joked like we did when we were younger but it still wasn't the same. There was still that awkward feeling around us. I realized that in the few weeks of school so much had changed. Chris and Gordie were closer than ever since Teddy, Vern, and myself had drifted.

"Have you talked to Teddy or Vern?" I asked, laying down on a small boulder, enjoying the little bit of sun that was streaming through the trees.

"No, not really." They answered.

"I kind of miss them."

"Just kind of?" Gordie questioned.

"Well, a lot. I just miss the times when we would hang out in the tree house or at the lake. Even if Teddy was crazy." I laughed at the memories of Teddy being outrageous.

"Yeah, remember that time when were at the lake-" Gordie started to say but I interrupted him.

"When are we not at the lake, Gord?" I interjected, being sarcastic as usual.

"and Teddy jumped off that really tall tree into the lake and pretended to be dead?" He continued, ignoring what I said.

I nodded, remembering how scared we all were. I almost had a heart attack when we saw his blond head floating in the water.

"And when we pulled Teddy out of the water, he was alive and Greta got so pissed off she punched him in the face?" Chris finished Gordie's story, both of them laughing at the memory.

"Well, he scared me!" Teddy's nose was broken for a while, he was utterly pissed at me. We didn't talk for two weeks.

Even though Teddy did a bunch of crazy bullshit and Vern was a little bit slow, I still missed them. I missed the times we used to have before high school.

"Yeah, that's Teddy for you." Chris said. "He'll scare the shit out of you then laugh about it."

"Good ol' Teddy." Gordie whispered. I could tell all of us were in deep thought, thinking about the old days. God, it felt terrible saying "the old days." Couldn't we get back to being us? It made me want to cry.

Emotions rolled around inside me like bits of glass in a kaleidoscope. I started to feel angry, happy, grateful, depressed, and loving towards my friends. I knew that through all of my emotions, I missed them dearly. I wasn't starting to feel resentful towards Mary or Jo Ellen, but I knew because I had made new friends I would have to split time between the girls and the guys.

But I had to ask myself, was it now Greta and The Girls or Greta and The Boys?

Could I be both?

"Greta, ya there?" Gordie asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Um, yeah." I said. Wow that was convincing. I wiped the single tear that had dropped out of my eye and sniffled. Before I knew it, two pairs of arms were around me.

"Group hug!" Chris shouted, laughing at the sound of birds flapping there wings as they flew away from his loud voice.

I accepted their hugs, laughing and breaking out into tears.

"I missed you guys a lot." I said, getting a laugh out of Gordie.

"We missed you too, Grettie Bear."

Grettie Bear was a nickname only used by Gordie, which to everyone around us it was a silly name but I found it comforting.

They had pulled back from our "group hug", Gordie ruffling my hair. I had to think about the ugliest person in the world to stop from blushing.

"Okay, its getting dark. I should be back home before my mom throws a fit." Chris said, which I knew meant that he had to get home or his dad would beat him.

I didn't know Chris as well as Gordie, but I did know about his home life. I think everyone in Maine knew about his home life.

I nodded and gave him a big hug. I usually didn't even touch Chris, but after he had talked more sense into me last night, I was feeling a lot closer to him.

He is a good friend. No, scratch that. _He is just an overall good person_. He thankfully returned my hug.

When Chris walked home, I looked at Gordie. "Are you ready to go home?" I asked.

"Not yet. Come here." He sat down on a boulder, patting in front of him. I obeyed and sat down, pulling my dress down so he wouldn't look up there. I knew he wouldn't, but he was a boy.

He held out his palms, and I put my hands on top of his. I knew exactly what he wanted to do. I moved my hands away before he could slap mine. We contuined to play until it was almost pitch black.

"Gordie, I think we should go back." I suggested, talking about the darkening sky.

It was probably six o' clock by now. He nodded and we got off of the big rock, walking out of the woods and to our homes. Ever since Ace Merrill left a couple of months ago, us teenagers no longer feared walking around at night in case the Cobras were hiding around waiting to jump you.

Eyeball Chambers had gotten married out of high school, and had left to work in Bangor. I was surprised he wasn't in jail like many of Chris' brothers, but I guess you have to give some people the benefit of the doubt. The rest of Cobras had either left, were in jail, or cleaned up their act. I was grateful that gang had disbanded.

We finally got home and I gave Gordie a hug. I swear my body just opened up against his, no matter how much I wish that didn't happen. I wasn't allowed to like him this much.

He was my best friend. But no matter how much I tried to run away from it I was starting to like him more than I was supposed to.

**54321**

If you recognize the "Teddy-jumps-into-lake-and-pretends-to-be-dead-then-Greta-hits-him" plot, I did take it from Now and Then. Its one of my favorite movies, and c'mon. Its pretty much the female Stand By Me.

Also, I did take the "Emotions rolled around inside me like bits of glass in a kaleidoscope" from Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lightning Thief. I thought it was a bad ass line and a perfect way to describe how Greta was feeling.

Review, girls! (and boys, if you're out there!)

x Rachel.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Stand By Me or The Body, which this fanfiction story is based on. They are owned by Rob Reiner and Stephen King. I do claim to own Greta Lucille Hansen, her family, and any other character that is not recognized. This story is based on the movie and the novella, so it will be OOC.

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I am so sorry for being a total lazy butt and not writing. I had extreme writers block and just could not think of a storyline. What has changed is that I am now on vacation, writing this as my family is driving through Tennessee! I always think of stuff while on vacation, it seems. If my loyal reviewers are still out there, thank you for reading and as always please please please review (nicely, of course.) :D

There's a bit of a shout out to boredomsetsin13, their review made me laugh, a lot. See if you can find it!

_Warning: There is a bit of time skip, since I have been gone so long._  
**  
12345**

The summer months were long gone, the leaves were turning brown, and kids were starting to get reading for Halloween. While everyone was decided what to be for the holiday, I was sitting in English class staring at Mr. Remar. Most of my classmates were used to the looks of my teacher, but I just couldn't get over him. At least it was a nice distraction from Gordie, whom was sitting to my left. I had vowed to be friends with them again, but it was getting hard and harder each day. Gordie and Chris were still closer than ever, but Gordie had gotten himself a girlfriend. She was all he talked about.

Her name was Ruby and she was one of the nicest people I had ever met. She was too nice, almost creepily. There was always a smile on her face and she talked in a cheery tone. I had mentioned it to Chris, whom just shrugged and said he hadn't noticed.

A loud ringing brought me out of my thoughts and by the sound of chairs scrapping against the floor I had guessed that it was time to leave. I grabbed my books and headed towards third period science. Walking through the halls, I pulled my sweater closer to my body to keep warm. Reaching my destination, I sat down in my normal chair and put my books down. I felt the warmth of someone standing next to me and I looked up to see Chris standing over me.

"Oh, hi Chris!" I said, surprised. I didn't expect him to be sitting with me since he had branched off and made some other friends in the last few weeks. "Uh, how are you?"

"I'm pretty good, Grets." He replied, pointing at the seat in front of me. "Mind if I sit?"

"Uh, no. Of course not." I said and he sat, turning half way to talk to me. The other day I was in the bathroom and some girl was talking about Chris and about his 'gorgeous sky blue' eyes. I looked at them when he started talking, and wow, they really were that blue.

"Well, miss Greta have you done your homework?" He asked, making small talk.

I smiled. "For science, yes, but not for math."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I didn't understand it." I replied, chewing on the end of my pencil.

"No shit, Greta. Want some help?" He questioned me, putting his hand on his chin.

"Uh, sure. That would be great." I answered, pushing his arm and warning him to pay attention even though we all knew I wasn't going to.

I looked around the room until my eyes fell on Teddy, using a nail file to carve in to the wood top of the desk. He looked up at me and we caught eyes, making me blush and turn away. I used my arm to cover my face and make sure I didn't look over again. He probably thought I was freak though I didn't really think he was right to judge with his current mental state.

Thinking back to a time when things were much simpler. I remembered how Gordie, Teddy and I would play around in the woods behind Gordie and I's backyards. They would run and hide from me, and as I would look for them and complain, they'd jump out and scare me in various ways. Being scared wasn't one of my favorite things to be involved in, but I'd give anything to be with them again.

When class ended, I got up from my chair and followed Chris towards the end of the hall. We turned to each other and grinned. "Cheers, big ears." I said.

"Same goes, big nose." He replied, and we waved to each other as we walked backwards in separate directions. I got to history and looked around the room. I could either sit next to Brenda Holmes, whom I started to befriend, or I could sit next to Vern Tessio.

I took a big breath and smiled at Brenda, sitting next to Vern. "Hey, Vern."

"Hey Greta!" He greeted, the confused look leaving his face and turning into a smile.

"How are you, Vern?" I asked, pulling out a pencil and writing down the notes on the board.

"I'm good! How are you? Did you do the homework? Have you seen the latest episode of Gunsmoke?" He asked, out of breath. That was one thing I oddly loved about Vern. He always had a childlike quality to him, which could be annoying but today I just wanted to be with an old friend.

I looked at the back of Gordie's head in the front row and sighed. He was turned towards Ruby and another classmate, Ballard Mason, talking and laughing with them. I turned back to Vern and smiled at him.

My history teacher started to talk about Greek Mythology and I, once again, got lost in thought. I felt something hit the back of my head and turned around. The kid behind me shrugged and pointed at the wad of paper sitting on the floor. Leaning over, I picked it up and started to flatten the piece of paper. Scribbled on it, it said _Why didn't you sit next to me? - Brenda. _I looked back at her and she gave me questioning look.

I wrote back, _Sorry, Brenda. Vern's an old friend and I missed him. _I handed it to the student behind me and smiled, pointing to Brenda. He nodded and handed it to the kid next to him who handed it to Brenda. As she read it, she looked up at me and gave me a confused look but didn't write back.

After history class, my friends and I headed to lunch. I found Mary standing next to Jo Ellen and Josie, talking about something. I stopped dead in my tracks and Brenda almost walked into me. Chris and Gordie walked in and saw Brenda and I as I stared at Mary. She looked completely different.

"Wow, who's that?" Gordie said, looking from my face, to Josie's, to Mary's. I couldn't believe what was in front of my eyes. Mary's curly hair that I loved and was jealous of, was pin straight and held in a ponytail with a bow. Her clothes went from her regular collar shirts and neutral skirts to a dress with a very, deep v-neck. She looked like Josie's clone. I grabbed onto Brenda and Chris' wrist, alarming them.

Chris was really the only one that knew of my hatred towards Josie Cartman and it wasn't helping that my best friend was dressed like Josie's twin.

"Grets, you okay?" Chris asked, bending slightly forward to look at me. I had forgotten how tall Chris and Gordie got.

"Uh, yeah. I'm good, fine, cool. You know." I said, looking at Chris and smiling. "Come on." I said, grabbing Brenda's wrist and marching towards Mary. "Hey, Mary?"

"Oh, hey Greta!" She smiled and waved, getting a death glare from Josie. She quickly dropped her arm and her smile. "I mean, hey Hansen."

I could puke. "Yeah, hi. Can you come with me?" I asked, even though it wasn't really a question. I grabbed a hold of Mary and brought her towards the lunch line, Brenda in tow. "Okay, what are you doing and what in the world are you wearing?"

"Well, Josie came over to my house last night and we started to, like hang out. She's actually really cool." She said, turning towards Josie and waving. Josie had a smirk on her face that I wanted to punch of her face.

"Oh, yeah, sure. She's not the devil. Why are you wearing that?"

"She gave me some fashion advice." Josie whistled, getting our attention. "Hey, you don't mind if I sit with her, right? Okay, thanks. You're the best!" She said, turning on her heel and leaving without even listening to my answer. I looked at Brenda and rolled my eyes. Brenda looked at me, and then at Mary shaking her head in disgust.

They rest of lunch, I spent with Brenda and Chris. Gordie had run off with Ruby, probably to make out under the bleachers like most couples. Ew.

After school, I started to walk home when I heard a cough behind me. I turned around and saw Jo Ellen Hayes following me. "Hey, Greta, right?"

I nodded. "Uh, yeah. Hi, Jo Ellen." I said with an awkward smile.

"Hi." She said, as I turned around and started walking. "Wait, stop." I turned back. "I'm sorry about Mary, and stuff. I told Mary that Josie's just using her, but she wouldn't listen. And well, Greta, I'm hoping we can be friends."

I smiled and nodded while she jogged to catch up with me. "So, Jo Ellen, do you want to come over?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Jo Ellen replied.

We walked to my house, the veil of insecurity that had surrounded us started to melt away. I opened the door and saw my mom on the couch while she folded the laundry. My dad was sitting in the chair next to the couch, reading the paper. I stared at them confused, this was too normal for my family.

"Mom, Dad, this is my friend Jo Ellen." I introduced her, putting my backpack on the kitchen table. My parents smiled and gave their hellos. "We're going up stairs." I announced, climbing the stairs with Jo Ellen behind me. We walked into my room and I saw Dolly sitting on my bed. "Out." I demanded, pointing out the door. Dolly rolled her eyes but left the room anyways.

"Anyways, uh, Greta. Well, I'm really sorry about that time..." She started, playing with the thread on her skirt.

"What time?" I asked, putting my sweater in the closet and turning around, hands on my hips.

"That time, you know, when Josie and them were talking about you.." Jo Ellen finished, sighing.

"You know, I really wish people would stop talking about that."

**54321**

Okay, so, I know it's been a terribly long time since I've written and I'm so sorry! I hope you guys liked it, and I have a few more ideas and a week or so of vacation left!

Review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Stand By Me or The Body, which this fanfiction story is based on. They are owned by Rob Reiner and Stephen King. I do claim to own Greta Lucille Hansen, her family, and any other character that is not recognized. The story is based on the movie and the novella, so things will be OOC.

Author's Note: Hello guys and gals! My vacation is over, and my Internet is currently out so I have no idea when this will be posted, but hopefully soon.

**12345**

I was walking home from school when I saw Mrs. Lachance tending to her garden. Ever since Denny (Gordie's brother) died a few years ago, things were never the same. Gordie's parents became cold and unemotional, as if the life was sucked out of them and they were just bodies left. They were on autopilot since their oldest son died and Gordie felt like they were never going to change.

Mrs. Lachance looked up as I was getting closer and waved. "Hi, Greta!" She yelled towards me. I smiled awkwardly. Damn, she saw me.

I walked over to Mrs. Lachance as she stood. We met near the mailbox and she actually looked happy to see me. "Hi, Mrs. Lachance. How are you?" I asked, pulling my books closer to me.

"I'm good, Greta. How come you never come over anymore? We haven't seen you in a long time." She asked, taking the gardening gloves off her hands and being usually warm.

"Oh, well, I've been pretty busy and stuff. Hows Gordie?" I replied.

"He's doing well. He's been really occupied with schoolwork. Can I tell you a secret?" She asked, leaning forward. I smiled and nodded. "Gordie's been really missing you. I think you two should just get over this little thing and become friends again." Fat chance.

But I nodded anyways. "I agree, Mrs. Lachance. But, I have to get going. I'm having a sleepover tonight."

"Oh, that sounds fun! Well, I hope you have a good time." She said and I started to walk away. "Oh, and Greta?" I turned around.

"Yeah, Mrs. Lachance?" I said.

"Even if you and Gordie aren't speaking, I hope you know that you are always welcome here." She told me, as she walked away.

I ran to my house and started some last minute sleepover prep. I made sure that all the sleeping bags would be laid in a circle in the basement, that we had enough snacks and coke bottles, and that there were enough board games and other various activities to keep us entertained. I never had a sleepover with girls before and I can not tell you how excited I was. I was making sure that everything was set up when I heard the doorbell ring.

Running upstairs with the speed of a cheetah, I was saw that my new friends were standing in the doorway. I had invited Brenda, Jo Ellen, and Mary to my house for a slumber party and was delighted when I saw that they all came.

I let them in and gave them hugs. "Hi guys!" I greeted when my mother came out of the kitchen.

"Oh, hello girls." She smiled and greeted.

"Mom, you've met Jo Ellen and Mary. This is Brenda." I said, introducing my friends.

Brenda held out her hand towards my mom, and she took it. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hansen."

"Nice to meet you too, Brenda. Is your dad Franklin Holmes?" My mom asked.

"Yes he is, Mrs. Hansen." She replied politely. Mr. Holmes was one of the local firefighters and a well known hero.

"Okay, mom." I said, walking away from my mother, the girls following me into the basement.

After a few hours of playing around, we were in our jammies and hyper from the bottles of Coke we had downed. We sat in a circle on top of our sleeping bags, the tv on as background noise as we played some games.

"Greta, what is your middle name?" Jo Ellen asked me as I took a sip of coke.

"It's Lucille. I am Greta Lucille Hansen, nice to meet ya." I joked. "Whats your guys middle names?" I asked.

"My middle name is Angela." Brenda told me as we looked at Mary and Jo Ellen. "Come on, you can tell us."

"My middle name is so weird and embarrassing." Mary said, shaking her head.

"Come on, it cant be as bad as my middle name." Jo Ellen told Mary, encouraging her to tell us.

"You go first." Mary replied, testing her.

"Okay, fine. I am Jo Ellen Wanda Catherine Hayes." She said, making us all double over in a laughter.

"Why the hell do you have so many names?" Brenda asked in between laughs.

"Well, Jo comes from my grandpa Joseph Hayes. Ellen is the name of my great aunt, who died before I was born. Wanda is the name of my grandmother Wanda Hayes and Catherine is the name of my mom." She explained, giggling. "It's a pretty stupid name."

"Okay, well, I guess I'll tell you. It's Frances." Mary said, a look of shame on her face.

"Oh, well, whats wrong with that?" I asked, laying down with my head propped up on one arm.

"I guess, well, nothing. Its just not a pretty name, not like Josie." Mary replied. I could hear the annoying admiration for Josie in her voice. Mary always told me that she hated Josie, but I guess once Josie started paying attention to her she changed her mind. I rolled my eyes.

"What was that for?" Mary asked. Oops, I guess she saw that.

"Nothing, Mare. I'm just tired of hearing you go on and on about Josie. She's not that great." I told Mary, not even bothering to hide the frustration in my voice. She scoffed.

"Oh, whatever Greta! The whole time I've known you've always been so down on yourself! So what if Josie made fun of you, get over it already!" She shouted, as we both stood and got into each others faces. I knew that we were going to wake up my family but I was so heated I didn't care.

"You know what I need to get over, Mary? I need to get over the fact that I went out of my way to be your friend, because according to everyone in the fucking world, Mary, you had no friends! I was so fucking nice to you, and Josie is just a terrible bitch. When she drops you on your ass, don't come crying to me!" I yelled at her retreating back as she walked up the basement stairs and left us alone in the basement. I was still seething when I heard the front door slam but my anger soon turned to sadness. I fell to my knees and cried when I felt arms around me. I looked up and saw Brenda and Jo Ellen trying to calm me down.

I guess I must of cried myself to sleep, since when I opened my eyes it was morning. I forgot that Mary and I had fought, and to my displeasure I remembered when I sat up and looked around at the empty sleeping bag. Brenda was still asleep but Jo Ellen was sitting on the stairs looking at me. I waved.

"Hey, Wanda." I said, getting out of my sleeping bag and sitting down next to Jo Ellen on the stairs.

"Hey Lucille." She said, giving me a small smile.

"Things got pretty intense, huh." I said, slightly laughing.

"I guess you could say that." Jo Ellen said, starting to laugh with me.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. But, gosh after a week of Josie being the only thing Mary talked about I couldn't take it anymore."

"It's okay, I understand." Jo Ellen replied, pushing me sideways.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that you're friends with Josie. Please don't tell her I said all those things." I pleaded, putting my chin in my hand.

"Don't worry, I won't. I barely even talk to her. Ever since the third grade when she noticed that my name started with a "Jo" like her name and decided to bring me into her club or whatever, she's made me be her friend. I really don't even like her, and I don't think she likes me either. I just hang around her since I didn't have any other friends." Jo Ellen explained, shrugging. "You know that she's only hanging out with Mary to piss you off, right?"

"Yeah, I've known all along. Its just sick that Mary doesn't realize it." I sighed. "I'm just worried about her. What's she going to do once she realizes?"

"I don't know, Greta. But I hope she's okay." Jo Ellen agreed, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Can you guys shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" Brenda yelled, taking Jo Ellen's pillow and throwing it at us. Jo Ellen and I looked at each other and exploded into a fit of laughter, making me glad that if I didn't have Mary at least I'd have Jo Ellen and Brenda.

Jo Ellen left my house after breakfast and Brenda around noon when I got a phone call. I ran down the stairs from my room when Dolly yelled my name and I brought the phone up to my ear. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Greta. This is Chris." I heard on the other end, nodding even though I knew he wouldn't see.

"Oh, hey Chris. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing really, but I've got a question." He said.

"Oh, okay. Ask away."

"Okay, so, I know this is weird-" Chris stopped and I heard one of his brothers talking to him. "I don't know, Emery, I think its in the closet."

"Chris?" I said, bringing his attention back to me.

"Oh, right. So, the school dance is coming up soon and I was wondering if you'd come with me." He asked.

"Wait, what?" I said, puzzled.

"I know, its weird. But I don't have any one else to go with and you're my last chance." He explained.

"Way to make a girl feel special, Chris." I replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha, come on, please?" He begged and I could hear his brother snickering. "Shut up." He said to his brother.

"In all honesty, Chris, I didn't really plan on going. But," I said, leaving a long pause. "I will go with you."

"Yes!" He screeched happily and I smiled.

"Okay, Chris, calm down. We're only going as friends, alright?"

"Yeah, of course." He agreed. "Hold on." He said, his mother yelling at him for something. "Okay, Grets, I gotta go but thank you so much! I owe you!"

"Yeah, you do!" I said. "Bye!"

"Good bye, Greta." He said as we hung up the phone.

**54321**

Okay, guys, I hope you liked it!

Oh, and if anyone was wondering the name "Emery" came from Stephen King's offical site and it said it was one of Chris' brothers just in case any of you were confused!

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Stand By Me or The Body, which this fanfiction story is based on. They are owned by Rob Reiner and Stephen King. I do claim to own Greta Lucille Hansen, her family, and any other character that is not recognized. The story is based on the movie and the novella, so things will be OOC.

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I just want to say thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, no matter if it was just once or many times! Every review helps me keep going and you guys are the reason I keep on writing. You're all very awesome, even if you didn't like my story.

In other news, my friend and I were talking about how we imagined my characters to look like, and she said Greta had brown hair and I think of her with Blond/Light Brown hair. Tell me what you guys think! :)

**12345**It was a week since Mary and I had spoken and a day before the dance in which I was going to with Chris. Before lunch, I was stopped at my locker by a very tired looking Teddy.

"Uh, hello?" I said, as I put the books I had used for my morning classes in my locker. It was time for lunch and I was going to be late.

"Hey Greta. How are you?" He asked as he watched me put my stuff away. I closed my locker and looked up at him.

"I'm good. So, what do you want?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Rude." He said, though I knew he wasn't offended by the smile on his face. "But I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Come on, Teddy, walk with me." I said, walking to the lunch room with Teddy by my side. I saw my older sister, Annelle, give me a questioning look as she saw Teddy and I. Using a shrug as response, I turned to Teddy. "So whats the favor?" I asked.

"I was wondering if" He paused and I immediatly became nervous. He wasn't going to ask me to the dance, was he? What was I, the safety date? "you still had my fishing pole, you know, from that time that you and Gordie went up to Dark Score lake?" He asked. I let out a breath of relief.

"Uh, yeah, I think its in the shed out back." I said, as I heard a yell. Our heads snapped towards the offending voice, and we realized that it came from the cafeteria. That voice sounded familiar, too. We ran towards the noise and stopped in front of the doors so fast I almost fell. Teddy helped steady me. "Thanks." I muttered, looking in the room.

What I saw was Josie and Jo Ellen standing in the middle of the room, between a table that the Jo's and Mary were sitting at and a group of football players. Jo Ellen had her fists balled up at her sides like she wanted to hit Josie, who was yelling at her.

"Well, pick a side, Jo Ellen! You can't keep flip flopping between me and _Greta Hansen_." She said my name with a sneer, glancing my way with daggers in her eyes.

"You know what, Josephine, I pick Greta! She's twice the friend you are, and she's not a heinous brat who stuffs her bra!" Jo Ellen said, walking away from her now ex-friend. Josie looked so offended and embarrassed, almost as if she was going to cry while everyone in the cafeteria laughed.

I gave Jo Ellen a proud grin as I held onto Teddy's wrist. I was in such a shock at the scene that played out before me that I almost couldn't speak. I knew her bra was stuffed. Teddy laughed and looked down at me, shaking his arm so I'd let go.

"Sorry, Teddy. I can't believe that happened." I said, smiling up at him. "Oh, yeah, I will give you the fishing pole later. Bye." I waved, walking up to Jo Ellen. "Good going." I said, punching her lightly in the shoulder.

"I'm just so sick of her crap, I couldn't take it anymore." She said with a slight laugh. I could tell she was glad she no longer had to deal with Josie but was a little scared since Josie was the most popular girl in school and could do terrible things to us if she wanted.

"I am so proud of you." I said, looking back at Josie's table. Mary sat there, giving Jo Ellen and I a death glare. I rolled my eyes at her, turning back to Jo Ellen. "Did I mention I'm proud of you?"

After the scene at lunch, I was still on a high when school was over but that immediately wore off when I realized that I was going to a dance. With a boy, whom was also one of my friends but was also one of the cutest boys in school.

Chris was just a friend, and I had no intention of dating him, but I couldn't deny the fact that he was good looking.

Walking out of the school and down the street, I saw my sister Annelle walking into her work. I ran towards her and opened the door to the diner in which she worked. "Annelle!" I yelled as she walked into the back room. I followed her in.

"What do you want, Greta?" She asked, taking an apron and tying it to her waist.

"You're not supposed to be back here!" Annelle's coworker, John, yelled at me. I crossed my eyes at him.

"Annelle, I have a problem. I don't know what to wear to the dance tomorrow." I said, leaning against the door, ignoring John's protests. He eventually got the point and turned away.

"Clothes." She replied, looking for her name tag in her bag. When she found it, she clipped it to the front of her dress.

"Ha ha, very funny." I said, sticking my tongue out at her. "But really, Annelle. I need your help."

"Okay, fine, but get out of here. Go sit at the bar." She said, pointing out the door. I saluted her and she giggled, opening the door so I'd leave. I sat down at the bar, ordering a coke. "Alright, so, what do you want to wear?"

"A dress. Isn't that what you wear to dance?" I asked.

"You wear a dress everyday, Greta." She replied, giving me the coke I had ordered. I took a few sips as she took other orders.

"You know what I mean. Like, a dance dress. A fancy one." I said, spinning on the bar stool to look at her. She walked towards me and put a finger on her chin in thought.

"I know the perfect dress!" She said, grinning at me. That was when I almost regretted asking for help.

After Annelle got done with work, she pulled me into her room and sat me down on the bed. She turned towards her closet and started to look, the screeching of metal hangers as the only sound in the room. She pulled out a dress and told me to stand up. I pulled the dress in front of me and stood in front of the mirror.

It was white with cherries on it. I gave my sister a horrified look and shook my head. "No way."

"Fine then." She said, snatching the dress out of my hands and looking some more. After countless dresses, she pulled out a dress from the back. The moment I saw it, I fell in love.

It was a lilac, tiered dress that hit just below the knees. It had two thin spaghetti straps and a ribbon below the breast that was a lighter purple than the rest of the dress. I just grinned at my sister and she smiled back.

I tried it on and stared at myself in the mirror. I loved it, and I looked good in it. Even my sister said so. I turned around and gave Annelle a hug.

After I had found a dress, I took a shower and went to bed. The next morning, when I woke up, I put on a clean skirt and blouse and left for school.

The entire day was spent talking about the dance. Girls in my classes spent the whole hour gossiping about who was going with who and what they were wearing.

In English class, I turned towards Gordie and smiled. "Hey Gordie."

"Hi Greta." He replied, looking up from his notebook and gave me a brief smile.

"Are you going to the dance?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm going with Ruby." He said, putting his notebook down. "I hear you're going with Chris."

"Yes, that's true." I replied, avoiding his eyes.

"So, is he your new boyfriend?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice. Or maybe it was jealousy? No, of course not. He would never be jealous, he didn't like me.

"What? No!" I shook my head. Everyone was asking me that. "I'm just going with him as a favor." I told Gordie.

"So its a pity date. Nice, Greta." He spat, crossing his arms and looking at me.

"Why are you acting this way, Gordie?" I asked, confused. He was acting mean and I didn't like it.

"I don't know. Just forget it." He said, opening up his notebook and writing down. I knew it was the end of the discussion but I wasn't satisfied.

After Gordie's tantrum, I spent the rest of the day trying to decide what was going on with him. The last time Gordie acted like that was when Teddy dared me to kiss Vern.

When school ended, Chris walked up to my locker as I was putting books in my school bag. "Hey." He greeted with a smile.

"Hi Chris!" I smiled, using my knee to prop up my bag and put stuff inside. Chris took the bag from me and opened it up. "Thank you." I said, putting my math book in the bag.

"No problem. So, I was wondering when to pick you up." He asked. I looked up confused. I didn't really think about it.

"Well, the dance starts at 7:00 so maybe around 6:30?" I said and he nodded.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. I gotta go." He said and turned away from me.

I walked home and turned on the curling iron as I went into my room, getting ready for the dance. I pulled on my dress and put on heels, finishing up my hair when the doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs, careful not to trip and opened the door to see Chris standing there.

He smiled and held out his hand. I took it.

**54321  
**

Review! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Stand By Me or The Body, which this fan fiction story is based on. They are owned by Rob Reiner and Stephen King. I do claim to own Greta Lucille Hansen, her family, and any other character that is not recognized. The story is based on the movie and the novella, so things will be OOC.

Author's Note: Sorry I have been gone for so long. I apologize. I've had really no desire to write for a while since I just had no idea what to write for this chapter. I try to keep GATG as realistic as possible, but sometimes I write a chapter and feel it's just too unreal. I would also like to thank everyone of you reviewers! You guys are seriously really awesome.

**12345**

The music was audible outside of the gym when Chris and I arrived, making the butterflies in my stomach flutter around harder than they were before. I stopped short in front of the school, too scared to walk in. Chris stopped walking and turned back to me when he realized I wasn't beside him. He walked towards me with a worried expression on his face.

"Greta, you okay?" He asked, putting his hands on my bare arms. I gave him a smile.

"Uh, yeah. One hundred percent okay." I replied, but I knew he didn't believe me. I wouldn't believe me if I was him.

"Are you scared?" He asked with a knowing smile. Of course I was. That was something about Chris that I found annoying, he always saw through your lies. You could be the best liar in the world and you bet your fur, he could see right through it.

"Here, hold my hand and we'll walk in to the dance together." Chris said, holding his hand out. I looked at his hand and shook my head. "Oh, you're worried what people will think. Am I really that bad of a person that Greta Hansen, the sweetest girl I know, doesn't want to be around me?"

"It's not that, Chris. I'm worried that they will think we're dating, especially Gordie. Not that you're not cool or anything, Chris and I do like you, just not like that. I don't want people to get the wrong idea about us." I explained, a look of guilt upon on my face. I felt so bad for admitting that I do care about what people think, especially to the one person who didn't.

"Jesus, Greta. So what if they think that, _screw them_. What matters is that we know the truth and if people care so much about it they should just ask you." When he finished, I smiled and nodded my head. Chris always knew what to say to make you feel better. I held out my hand and Chris accepted, as we walked into the school.

The gym was like a mad house. There were people everywhere! People dancing in the middle of the gym floor, standing by the walls, and standing by the buffet table. Jo Ellen was standing by the door and waved when she saw us. Chris and I walked over to her, hand in hand. I almost laughed at the confused look on Jo Ellen's face, and mouthed to her that I'd explain later.

"Hi Jo Ellen! You look beautiful." I said, wrapping my arms around her in a hug. Jo Ellen was wearing a yellow dress made of tulle and had a full skirt. She looked amazing with her hair curled like Rita Hayworths.

"Hi Greta! Your dress is so pretty." Jo Ellen greeted, pulling on the skirt of my dress. I twirled around, the dress flowing around me like a cloud. I did a pose and laughed. "Hi Chris." She said with a shy smile. I knew that Jo Ellen thought he was handsome, as did many girls, though I don't think Chris had really noticed. Boys sure could be clueless. "I'll be right back! My date has run off." Jo Ellen said, walking into the crowd looking for her date Tony Hanner. Tony Hanner was notorious for dating many girls for short amounts of time and for his long, curly brown hair. He was very cute but I honestly was a little worried. The last thing I want to see is Jo Ellen hurt. Looking around, I saw Gordie dancing with his girlfriend Ruby Nelson. I looked up at Chris.

"Will you hold my hair back if I puke?" I asked, jokingly talking about how cute Ruby and Gordie looked.

"Of course. What are friends for?" He replied, smiling down at me and nudging me with his elbow.

I saw Mary dancing a long side Josie and the other Jo's. I couldn't believe that Mary was still friends with Josie. When would that girl learn that she was being used? I remembered my mom's advice about Mary.

"I know Mary is your friend, but you have to let her make her own mistakes. Mary's friendship with Josie is not your friendship to worry about." I took my mom's advice and decided that Mary's friendship with Josie was something that I couldn't control and if Mary finds out that Josie's using her to make me jealous, then hopefully we could be friends again.

While I was observing Mary and the Jo's, Teddy walked up to Chris and I, with one of his very big, goofy grins. Chris and Teddy greeted each other like they had never drifted apart.

"Hi, Greta. You sure do look pretty." Teddy turned to me, his eyes hopeful.

"Thanks." I muttered rudely and Teddy's grin faded. I felt like a brat, but I couldn't stop myself from being mean to him. Chris nudged me with his elbow once again, looking down at me with a disapproving frown. "I mean, thank you Teddy." I smiled, and Teddy smiled back.

Teddy was wearing black jeans, a Hawaiian shirt, and a ill-fitted black blazer. I couldn't help but shake my head, it's was just _so_ Teddy to wear something that crazy to a dance. I didn't forgive Teddy just yet, but I could tell I was going soft. I think Teddy knew too.

Was I making a big deal out of all this drama? Was I just using Teddy teasing me as a way to break away from my childhood friends? It made me sad to think about how fast I was able to stop being friends with the boys. Although, it wasn't like I was the only person to drop friends. Teddy and Vern drifted away from Chris and Gordie as soon as the second week of high school. Jo Ellen and Josie stopped being friends just a few days ago. Maybe losing friends was a part of life that everyone goes through.

Chris looked around the room and his eyes fell on Charlaine Bagveil. Charlaine Bagveil was the girl that Chris had wanted to go to the dance with, but was too nervous to ask.

I looked up at Chris and pushed his arm in the direction of Charlaine. "Go on, ask her to dance."

"Really?" He asked with disbelief. I could tell he didn't want to leave me by myself.

"Really. Go on, I don't mind one bit. I've got Teddy to keep me company." I reassured him with a smile. Chris nodded and walked over to Charlaine. He looked back at me over his shoulder one last time and winked. When Chris walked over to Charlaine, I watched her expression. Judging from her smile, she probably said yes. I looked over at Teddy who was standing beside me, still keeping on with his goofy grin and his hands in his back pockets. "What?" I asked with a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry." He said, though I had no idea what he was sorry for.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"I'm sorry for being a such a jackass. I know I can be pretty mean to you sometimes." Teddy explained. There was no hint of a joke in his eyes, no stupid grin, no hyena laugh. I thought I'd never see the day that Teddy Duchamp would actually be serious.

"Don't worry about it, Teddy." I smiled and put my hand on his forearm. He smiled back and put an arm around my shoulders, shoving my head into his side.

"Oh, happy day! Greta Lucille Hansen has forgiven me!" And like that, serious Teddy was gone. When he released me, I laughed and punched his shoulder.

"Hey, hey mister. I haven't forgiven you completely." I teased. Teddy rolled his eyes and pushed me with his hip. As we joked around, Teddy's friend Stanley Tarbox walked over to us. Stanley had a stutter which gave him the nickname Stuttering Stanley around school. I'll admit, I was one to use it but never in front of his face. "Hi, Stanley." I greeted with a smile. Stanley smiled back.

"Hi Gr-gr-eta." Stanley said. Despite his stutter, Stanley is one of the smartest kids in our high school. He was dressed similar to Teddy, minus the Hawaiian shirt. Teddy and Stanley were apart of a group of boys who liked to do dangerous things like play with fireworks and dodge cars. "Come on." He whispered to Teddy, and I could only guess that they were planning something stupid. Stanley pointed over to Vinny Carcaterra and Dean McMalley, the other half of Teddy and Stanley's group of friends.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked with a suspicious tone.

"Don't worry about it, babe." Teddy said, sharing a look with Stanley and laughing. I didn't get what was so funny. And did Teddy just call me babe? Vinny and Dean walked through the crowd until they got to us.

"What are you waiting for, Teds?" Vinny asked impatiently, then looked at me. "Hey, uh, Greta, right?"

"Yeah. Hi, Vinny. We have home ec together." I said, remembering the few times I ever saw him in school.

"Oh, yeah! I wouldn't know, I never go to that class." Vinny laughed, knocking into Dean. Vinny barely ever went to school, only for the required amount he had to go or whenever he was bored. "Anyways, you ready?" He asked Teddy. Teddy grinned at Vinny, slowly nodding.

"Alright, seriously what are you up to?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest with an eyebrow cocked. I just knew they were up to something, and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"You'll find out later." Dean smiled, pushing his glasses farther up his nose and giggling like a little school girl. With that, Teddy and his friends turned on their heels, walking away.

"Oh, so you're going after Teddy and his new friends now? Tsk, tsk Greta. You show up here with Chris Chambers and then go after Teddy when we all know you're in love with Gordie." I heard someone say behind me, a voice I wish I could never hear again. I turned around and glared at Josie, who just smiled at me. The smile was ghastly, horrible. It was like watching a corpse smile.

"Come on, Josephine. It's a school dance, can you for once just get that stick out of your ass and have some fun?" I replied, though I knew it wasn't the smart choice. I know that I should of just ignored her, scoffed and walked away but I didn't. That smile just kept on her face, not even moving an inch.

"Such distasteful words for a girl. Are you sure you're not a boy?" She fought back, though that really had no effect on me.

"Sooooo hurtful, Josie. I am just crying, you've hurt my soul! I should just run home and listen to my Simon & Garfunkel records for the rest of my life." I dead paned, rolling my eyes and turned to walk away.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Josie yelled, a crowd forming around us. I looked around and saw Chris, a worried look on his face. I could hear Josie walking after me.

"God! Just give up, Josie. I don't care about you. I just don't care!" I yelled turning around to face her, annoyed with Josie's futile attempts to hurt me. "You honestly think this is getting you any where? Just stop bothering me and we can both live our lives in peace."

"Wow, are you done?" Josie said, smiling though I knew it wasn't at all friendly. "Maybe you should go home and write in your little journal about how much you love Gordie, hm? Doesn't that seem more fun than embarrassing yourself in front of all these people? In front of all the guys that you're flirting with? You are such a whore, Greta. Don't you know that's what people think of you when they see you hanging all over Chris?" I could see Charlaine step away from Chris.

"Just shut up, Josie. You think that everyone in this school loves you, but they don't. Everyone hates you. Do you know what your best friends even say about you? They call you a heinous bitch!" I yelled back to her, completely fed up with her crap. Why couldn't she just get a life and stop bothering me?

"Hey, hey! Break it up!" A teacher yelled, pushing through students trying to get to us. It must of been a silly sight, two teenager girls staring each other down, fists balled and faces red. "What is going on here? Whats with all the cursing?"

"The cursing is all Greta." Josie said, smirking at me. She was trying to get me into trouble

"Just stop, Josie! Give it a rest!" I replied, looking at the teacher for help. "I can not deal with this girl."

"Calm down, girls." The teacher said, trying to get the other teenagers around us to disband and go back to the dance. Josie took this as a chance to ruin my night. Josie stepped forward, grabbing on the top of my dress and pulling down, the dress ripping in the process. The crowd around us gasped, then started to laugh at my exposed chest. Hot tears of anger rolled down my cheeks. This wasn't even my dress!

"Ooops. It just slipped." She smiled and I couldn't stop myself.

I brought up my hand and slapped Josie Cartman right across the face.

The teacher, whom I learned later was Mr. Cooper, had to step between us trying to stop Josie from going after me. The tears in my eyes blurred my vision so much I couldn't see what was going on around me. I was dragged out to the hallway by two individuals. Blinking the tears out of my eyes, I saw Chris holding my dress up over my exposed bra and trying to stop me from crying, whispering soothing words. I realized that I was on the ground in the hallway, crying into Jo Ellen's chest who sat on the floor with me. Mr. Remar, my English teacher, kneeled next to the three of us, trying to get me to talk.

"Greta? Are you okay?" Mr. Remar asked. "Oh, right. Of course you're not." He whispered to himself. I sniffled and wiped my eyes.

"I've got to get out of here. Get me out of here!" I yelled, trying to stand up though I was wobbling. Mr. Remar and Chris grabbed my arms, steading me. "Just get me out!" I screamed, shrugging their arms off of me and charging out the nearest exit.

"Make sure she gets home okay, Ms. Hayes." Mr. Remar said to Jo Ellen, who followed me. I could hear the door from the gym open.

"Is she okay?" I heard Mary's voice behind me, though I didn't stop to talk to her.

I just walked all the way from that damned school back home. And I wasn't coming back.

**54321**

Alright, how was that? Lemme know what you think! I apologize for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.

x Rachel.


End file.
